When Midnight Strikes
by Anonymous Latina
Summary: A Humor/Romanic... Holiday/Christmas fanfic... about a Dense Boy and a Passionate Girl
1. When Midnight Strikes

MY FOURTH FANFIC WOOOO HOOOO!

I DONT OWN HEY ARNOLD! SNIFF, SNIFF

When Midnight Strikes

**The dense boy & the Passionate Girl**

While sightseeing Arnold chuckled as he spotted a couple of children snow fighting on this cool day before Christmas

Arnold turned the equipment, when suddenly a spark caught his eye and as he adjusted his lens, he came across the most beautiful lips he had ever seen among his 17 years of life.

He wasn't surprised to know that the owner of those lips was none other than Helga G. Pataki and as he zoomed out a bit he could see that there was something _**extra Special about her today**_.

Holding the shiny object the pigtailed girl swooned again, her long hair rhyming along with the wind bringing beautiful nonexistent music to his heart

She was wearing the same thing she always wore her long white sweater along with those pink jeans, and that nice pink bow on her head.

She swooned again

He racked his brains but he still couldn't figure it out

Helga held the object in her heart, sighed and tucked it in her shirt, she looked around and thinking she was unseen Helga pulled out a tiny golden box from her pocket, she held it close to her face and danced around while caressing the beautiful pink ribbon that was tied around the box, she swooned again forming something on her face, something that Arnold rarely ever sees... _**A smile.**_

But the five minutes were used up, and the screen went black.

That smile did it!

Arnold turned into lovesick mode

As Arnold walked mindlessly down the street, Gerald breathlessly caught up to him "Ar Arnold my man (breathes) I've been calling you (breaths) are you ok?"

Arnold coming out of the trance laughed and said "yeah" and nervously scratching his head said "yeah Gerald I'm fine"

Gerald crossed his arms and asked "thinking about that date we have with the twins today?"

Arnold now having furrowed eyebrows replied "no"

Gerald pat his back and said "what ever you say man" he grabbed his arm and pulled him "I know how crazy you are about Nona, come on were supposed to meet them at Slausins."

Bashing her eyelashes and wrapping her arm around his Nona said "so Arnold, where are we going"

Arnold looking back and fourth to the area where he spotted Helga earlier thought (I wonder where she went) he paused his walking and looked around (why was she smiling? I wish I could make her smile like that) and pulling the girl with him to go look for her whispered "Where could she be?"

Pulling his arm back Nona said "huh Arnold where are you going" directing him to where Gerald and her sister Mona were she said "I asked you, Where are we going"

Coming out of it Arnold asked "Um, sorry Nona I didn't hear you"

now impatient she said "Where are we going"

Arnold who didn't give Gerald any attention before meeting up with them said "um... It's a surprise"

She pulled away from him and walked towards her sister and Gerald, He heard her mumbling "why... listen... Mona...now...stuck...loser"

Arnold just sighed and kept walking

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

"Mission Complete" said Helga while climbing down the fire escape

As she got down, she hid in a corner and pulled out her locket "Oh Arnold my love, my Angel, My everything... How much I sacrificed to give you one of the most precious jewels from San Lorenzo, How'd Handsome you will look wearing it, the proof of my love and dedica..."

Helga paused when she heard the several familiar Wheezing, she hid her locket and lifted up both hands Ol' Betsy and her sister Ol' Betsy and wham.. She knocked out Brainy and his Girlfriend Bray who were holding hands behind her.

"Sheesh, cant I have any privacy around here" she stomped away leaving the couple smiling to each other

With nothing to do, and with Phoebe out of town Helga decided visit the Skating Ring

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! SO... HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS CHRISTMAS FANFIC SO FAR?**

**YEAH, I TRIED FINISHING IT UP BUT UPLOADING 3 STORIES AT 1 TIME IS REALLY DIFFICULT, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S AROUND THE HOLIDAYS :)**

DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THAT THING IS CALLED TELESCOPE, MONOCULARS...? YOU KNOW... THE ONE PEOPLE PUT IN A QUARTER AND USE FOR SIGHTSEEING, EVENTHOUGH I DONT HAVE A USE FOR THE WORD ANYMORE I WOULD STILL LIKE TO KNOW, THANK YOU

_**ENCOURAGE ME PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**_


	2. Ol' Betsy

I DONT OWN HEY ARNOLD! SNIFF, SNIFF

**When Midnight Strikes **

**Ol' Betsy**

"Ice Skating?" said Nona with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Arnold ignoring her shook his head in disagreement, and chuckled when he spotted Helga pushing a fellow classmate whom was on her way.

Rolling her eyes Nona said "I feel tired soo I'll wait for you guys over by that bench" she grabbed her sister Mona who was laughing and joking around with Gerald and said "let's go"

Gerald just laughed and said "alright ladies, I'll go get those skates for you"

"Size 8" yelled Mona while being dragged away by Nona

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

"MOVE IT YOU DWEEB" yelled Helga pushing that nut brain out of her way

When looking up to a certain direction, Helga gasped noticing Arnold and Gerald talking by the rental booth.

Pulling out her locket she hid behind a tree, closed her eyes and in a smooth and sweet voice she said "oh Arnold if only you knew how excited...

"Helga?"

Shocked she backed away almost falling "A AA Arnold"

Arnold taking action quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him, still holding her tightly he blushed when he realized that they were touching noses "umm are you, are you ok?"

(_Oh Arnold my, darling I'm more that ok, I'm in heaven..._)

"ARNOLD WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Gerald

Realizing that Gerald was coming Helga shook her thoughts and pulled away, she cleared her throat and said "I mean um, What do you want Football Head?"

"HEY THERE YOU ARE" said Gerald, and when he came closer he saw... "Helga?"

Crossing her arms and distancing herself from Arnold she said "well if it isn't Tall Hair Boy"

Eyeing them suspiciously he grabbed Arnold by the shoulder and pointed towards the girls "The girls are waiting"

Helga looking at where Gerald was pointing balled up her fist and said "Step aside bucko" she pushed Gerald and walked away.

"She's so annoying" said Gerald realizing that Arnold was giving him dirty looks "WHAT?"

Arnold just shook his head and walked away

"WHAT, WHAT DID I DO..." asked Gerald as he kept following his friend to were the girls were

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

Helga not being able to stand watching her pranks to Nona fail throughout the day decided to go to the bathroom and come up with a new plan

(_ummmm dogs she's scared of dogs_) her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bathroom door open

"Ugh, Mona I can't believe you made me go out with that loser, he's so lost I can't even have a normal conversation with him"

Mona just raised a brow and said "When will you give the poor boy a chance, you've been ignoring him the whole day and talking to Harold"

While trying to fix up her hair Nona said, "well, the next time you try to get with a guy don't get me involved" angry and by now facing her sister she said, "do you even hear the rumors around school? They keep calling me the new Lila, If only you knew how annoying that could be"

Mona just laughed (_thank goodness I don't have freckles_) thought Mona she cleared her throat and said "that was like what? Two years ago, and you owed me a favor anyway"

"I did you a BIG Favor sis"

Mona by now leaving said "OK fine I'm sorry, I just thought" she shrugged and said, "he's a nice guy"

"MORE LIKE A PATHETIC LOSER" yelled Nona as she looked at herself in the mirror, when she turned around Nona got an unexpected visit with Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers who ended up knocking her out.

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

Arnold whom was standing nearby watched as his friend was being dragged away for another round of skating, he sighed thinking about Helga again when...

SLAMMMM, Helga came out of the bathroom scolding and shaking her fists, she passed right in front of Arnold mumbling "Stupid... think...is... No one calls... Pathetic... urrrr"

Feeling hot from anger Helga pulled out her scarf and thew it out, she did the same with her jacket and her gloves, pushing away anyone who was on her way.

Arnold, while picking up her cloths ran after her yelling "HELGA WAIT!" but lost sight of her while being bumped into a large crowd.

**A/N: **_**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ( Guest reviews always Welcomed)**_


	3. The Magic of Christmas

I DONT OWN HEY ARNOLD! SNIFF, SNIFF

**When Midnight Strikes**

**The Magic of Christmas**

Arnold, who was kindly trying to push away the large crowd lost sight of Helga, he ran around the whole area while carrying her belongings.

Breathing heavily, he stopped near a tree as he looked up, his heart skipped a beat when he spotted a scolding girl with a familiar pink bow sitting in a bench not too far away

As he got closer he could hear her angry voice as she shook her fists "stupid... No one calls him that"

Arnold was shocked that she didn't notice him, he was standing right in front of her

Sighing as she put her head down Helga took out a shiny object that was tucked in her shirt, she caressed it and...

There it was again, that beautiful _**smile**_...

Arnold once again turned into lovesick mode right in front of Helga

She hugged the locket tightly and in a sweet tone she said "Oh Arr..." seeing the uninvited company right in front of her, Helga let her locket fall as she yelped "Arnold?" clearing her throat she said "**I mean what are you doing here football head?**"

Arnold shook his thoughts and nervously sat down beside her, he gave Helga her belongings, "you... You left these aren't you cold?"

Helga froze, she couldn't believe it, and he came looking for her just to make sure she was warm. How sweet can this boy be? Helga unwillingly smiled as her thoughts lead her to lala land

"What happened? are you ok?" asked Arnold as he helped Helga put on her coat, and scarf.

Helga smiled again (_Oh, Arnold how dare she treat you this way_) remembering about Nona made Helga come back to reality.

Wait? What? No way was Arnold looking at her that way, the way she only dreamed of him looking at her.

She blinked twice just to make sure... **he was!** Arnold was giving her that look, the look he gave only to those unworthy, selfish female dogs

Even though she loved the way he was looking at her Helga couldn't help but get a little creeped out, that insecurity was getting to her... No way its not possible Arnold doesn't like me like me... Does he?

She wasn't used to this, so she did what she only knew...

Helga bent down to pick up a...

"Hey!" yelped Arnold as he felt the Ice Cold snow ball that hit his face "he furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the attacker"

Helga laughed maniacally as she held her stomach "hahahahaha you... your face... hahahahhahaha... HEY!" she yelled as she felt the snowball hit her face "oh... now your gonna get it bucko!"

Arnold who was now standing a little far away smirked and said, "catch me if you can... hahahahhaaa" he ran off leaving a stunned Helga behind

They laughed, they ran, they fell, and they slid... This was amazing, this was **freedom**

No worries, no problems, no insecurities... they let themselves go not caring in the world who was looking, it felt great it felt like if they were 9 again this felt amazing.

After all the excitement both teens ended up moving their arms in the ice-cold snow... Getting lost in each other's eyes this was the life...

Arnold sighed as he looked up at the single bright star that shone above; he loved the way it made her eye's shine

Helga sighed as she closed her eyes this was the best day of her life... He was her miracle and she couldnt ask for more, when she opened her eyes she realized that he was right in front of her, she could feel his warmth, that same warmth that made her feel alive, the same warmth that made her heart beat speed up..

"Helga" said Arnold as he touched her droopy pigtail

"Hummm" said Helga while getting lost in to those beautiful green jellybean eyes...

"I..."

She could feel the warmth that came out of his lips, he was so close

"I..."

"HEY ARNOLD WHERE WERE YOU!" yelled Gerald as he walked up to them

Helga backed away so quickly, running off and leaving a confused Arnold behind

"Was that Helga?" asked Gerald raising an eyebrow

"aaa I mean, yeah, no I mean no... I" now irritated Arnold asked "What do you want Gerald?"

"mmmm mmmm mmmm" said Gerald crossing his arms, "where were you? I was looking for you all day, do you even know what time it is?"

Scratching his head nervously Arnold said, "I was busy"

"yeah, ditching and injured Nona to make snow angels with Helga G. Pataki the same Helga G. Pataki that wakes up every morning just to torment you everyday"

Arnold shrugged and said "yeah, and you ruined the moment"

Lifting his arms in the air Gerald said "what moment, what are you talking about?"

Getting up, Arnold said, "I'm going home"

"Arnold! Arnold! You live that way" said Gerald "mmm mmm mmm," he said as he helped his friend walk home.

* * *

Unable to sleep Arnold opened his eyes watching the same star he was looking at earlier today "Helga" he whispered

Shifting to get comfortable, Arnold noticed a small box outside just above him, he got up and opened the window to get it, "this..." he said "no it cant be, its the same box that Helga had this morning"

He walked over to turn on the lights "a gold box with a pink ribbon" he smiled, and opened it gently "wow, a necklace, one that can only be found in San Lorenzo, how did she?"

Arnold put it on and sat on his bed examining the golden necklace decorated with blue, and green jewels (_they remind me of her eyes_) he thought (_I need to... I need to see her_) not caring that he was wearing pajamas, he put on a jacket and climbed down the fire escape.

Running down he reached her house, Arnold looked at his watch "11:30" he whispered to himself, "its too late" he sighed when he looked at the dark house, so he put his hands inside his pockets and decided to walk around near the bench where she sat earlier today.

Arnold sat down, breathing in the fresh cool air, and when he looked down he noticed...

"My Grandma's locket" he said when he picked it up "wow, how did it get here? After all this time?" he opened it and read it, smiling he said "she... she loves me, she was holding this and... she was smiling" his heart filled with joy.

He wanted to see her so badly now but... it was too late, (_I have to wait 'til tomorrow_) he thought

As Arnold walked he heard her voice "aaaa, where did I put it, it should be somewhere around here... stupid stupid stupid... aaaaaaa" she said as she smacked her head

"Helga?"

"Arnold?" she said in a shocked voice, almost stumbling on some snow

Arnold grabbed her quickly bringing her close to him, and ending up touching noses

Deja Vu

They looked into each other's eyes losing track of time, until...

She blinked twice and shook her head, pushed him softly and forming a scowl she said "What do you want Arnoldo?"

Arnold just smiled and put his hands in his pockets nervously

She raised an eyebrow noticing what he was wearing "I like your pants" she smirked while crossing her arms

Arnold looking down realized he was wearing his teddy bear pajamas, he blushed and walked up close to her.

Wrapping his arm around her neck he whispered "because it's pink like your bow"

The smirk faded and she couldn't help but give him a genuine smile (_he he remembers_)

He hugged her tightly giving her a kiss on her cheek "I remember" he whispered

Helga lifted her arms and hugged him back, "I..."

When he looked at his arm that was wrapped around her neck Arnold noticed that it was exactly midnight, he smiled and said "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" she said

He could feel her heartbeat

She could feel his heartbeat

They looked up at the bright star that shone above them, and then they looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the only source of light that shone above in this cool and dark winter night

Arnold hugged her tightly and whispered "I love you"

She looked into his eyes reading his sincerity, he was opening his heart to her, could she open hers?...

"I love you too," she said as she came closer

They caressed each others cheek and kissed...

You gave me the greatest gift of all... LOVE

**A/N: **PLEASE **REVIEW** EVEN IF ITS MILLIONS OF YEARS FROM NOW... THIS I WILL LET YOU KNOW, IT MAKES ME SMILE :)


End file.
